Forever Promise
by myrmidryad
Summary: After Titans together Jinx and Kid Flash haven't left yet when a new villain called Vampira shows up but is she working of her own free will? Jinx/Flash, BB/Raven, Rob/Star. On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day after taking care of Dr Light, the other Titans began to gradually disperse until only the original Titans, Jinx and Kid Flash were left.

Kid Flash came into the living room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Raven reading, Robin looking at criminal records and Starfire telling a half asleep Jinx about one of the many festivals of Tameran.

He whizzed over to the kitchen to make a sandwich for himself, but ended up taking orders from everyone after Beast Boy shouted over his shoulder for a tofu sandwich.

"Couldn't have just made one in secret," muttered Kid Flash under his breath as he got the tofu out of the fridge.

"Hey, Flash?"

Kid Flash looked up to see the boy wonder leaning on the tabletop. "Hey Robin," he grinned, "come to change your order?"

"No," said Robin, "It's just that, well, we were wondering – "

"If I could run faster than the speed of light?" Interrupted Kid Flash, grinning cockily.

"No," smiled Robin, "We were wondering how long you and Jinx were going to stay, I mean," he said, shifting uncomfortably, "your even joining in our combat practice. Cyborg is trying to design a course that has lasers that shoot as fast as you move!"

"Gee, are we that annoying?" asked Kid Flash with a grin.

Robin began to protest when suddenly the alarm went off, flooding the tower in red light.

"Trouble!"

Lunch (and herbal tea in Raven's case), was instantly abandoned as the seven teens ran out of the tower.

At the scene, all that was left was a couple of overturned cars and a few smashed windows.

Starfire tapped a scared-looking middle aged man on the shoulder, "Please," she asked, "what happened?"

"She – it – f-f-f-fingers!" Stammered the man, pointing upwards.

The Titans followed his gaze. Siluetted against the skyline was a female figure. It moved out of sight as Robin shouted, "Titans GO!"

Raven created a disk of energy and gave a ride to everyone except Beast Boy Robin and Starfire, who were flying on their own (or being carried in Robin's case).

On the roof of the office block, a girl was waiting for them.

She had vibrant red hair which was tied up in a high ponytail with a strand falling over her left eye. She was wearing a scruffy black t-shirt and black material flaring trousers that came in loose folds to her shins. Her feet were bare, and in good need of a wash. She looked to be about 14 or 15 years old.

"Who are you?" Yelled Robin.

"And what do you want?" Shouted Cyborg.

She bared her teeth and hissed like an animal.

Raven turned to Robin, "Good luck getting her to talk," she said dryly.

The girl looked at them, narrowing her blue-grey eyes. She suddenly spread her arms wide out and above her head. The first three fingers on each hand began to grow, and dark skin stretched between them, blocking out the sun. An inhuman shriek, some sort of cross between a pterydactle and an ancient eagle, filled their brains, filling their ears and flooding them with the urge to flee from an unnamed terror.

The Titans clenched their teeth and Beast Boy clutched his extra sensitive ears in pain.

As the sensation faded, the girl turned her back and leapt off the building, flying into the distance, leaving a menacing whisper in their minds; "_Vampira... Vampiiirraaa…"_

"Vampira," muttered Robin under his breath. He turned to his team, "We'll bring her down!" he announced assuredly, "We will bring her down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, first chapter was a bit crummy but I hope this is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else except Vampira.

Chapter two

"Two days and nights and we haven't found a trace of her!"

"We're doin' all we can man, don't beat yourself up or turn this into another Slade case,"

Robin and Cyborg were patrolling the top of a multiplex toy store, searching for Vampira; Starfire was flying overhead, getting a better view of the city, Raven was with Beast Boy and Kid Flash was with Jinx.

Since the incident on top of the office block in the city centre, they had been searching for Vampira for two days and they were sick of it.

"You know man," said Cyborg to Robin, "this is gonna have to be our last day on this search. Other villains might strike. You heard Mumbo's out of jail right?"

"I know, I know," muttered Robin, "I just want to know what her motivation is. It looked like she just wanted to get our attention, but just flying away?" He turned to Cyborg, who shrugged.

"I don't know man, but," he pointed to the sky behind Robin, "Starfire looks like she has something to report."

Robin turned around just as Starfire landed her toes gracefully onto the grey concrete of the roof.

"Robin, I have news!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"You do?" asked Robin.

"Yes," she replied. She pointed north before continuing, "There was a disturbance at a hotel of the name 'Blue Banana' and Kid Flash and Jinx went to see if it was Vampira because they were not sure…"

Suddenly, Robin's communicator buzzed. He flipped it open to see a familiar pink-haired head on the screen.

"Jinx?"

"Robin," her voice seemed harassed, "We found her. Kid Flash and I are keeping her busy but we can't do it for long. Get here fast!"

"We're on our way!" Declared Robin. As Jinx signed out, he turned to Cyborg and Starfire, who looked at him expectantly.

"Kid Flash and Jinx are in trouble," he said hurriedly, already starting to walk away, "We're heading to the Blue Banana!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I promised myself I'd update and I did! So there!

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter Three

"Jinx, DUCK!"

A razor sharp finger swiped the place where Jinx's head had just been. She looked up at Kid Flash, "Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet," said Kid Flash as he zoomed past, dodging another swipe from the long nails.

Jinx shot pink beans of bad luck at Vampira in quick succession, forcing her back into a wall.

Kid Flash appeared and used his momentum to throw a hot dog stall at the fallen form of Vampira, preventing her from getting up again.

"Now where did you get that?" Asked a smirking Jinx, "Because I know for a fact that there were no hot dog stalls down there," she pointed to the street below them.

Kid Flash shrugged, "So I got one from the other side of town," He said, "Big deal."

"Vermin!"

They looked up, Vampira glared at them. _No, _thought Kid Flash, _not at us, at Jinx._

Vampira pointed at Jinx, "Traitor!" She spat, "You must be destroyed!"

She got no further, because a sonic beam it her full in the stomach and sent her flying into the hot dog stall.

"Dudes!"

The couple looked up in time to see the rest of the Titans come up onto the roof of the Blue Banana.

"What happened?" Asked Robin, going over to see if Vampira was unconscious.

Kid Flash made a non-committal sound and shrugged.

Jinx sighed while smiling secretly to herself. She turned to Robin and explained the fight to him briefly while the other Titans repaired the damage.

They were just getting ready to go and take Vampira to the Tower for interrogation when Robin was suddenly thrown backwards. He landed on his back and pointed at where Vampira had fallen. "She's up!" He yelled.

The Titans went into defensive positions as the figure of Vampira rose from the rubble. She clutched her head and growled.

"Try not to get thrown off balance," Robin whispered, "attack on my word using the strategy we practised, one, two, three, GO!"

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran forward. Raven and Starfire flew overhead and Jinx and Kid Flash circled round to prevent escape.

As Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran, Vampira cocked her head and smiled at them. She then crossed her arms across her chest, her right hand gripping her left shoulder and vice versa. There was a sound a bit like when Starfire shot starbolts, but softer and lower pitched. Her head tilted upward and she seemed engulfed in blue-white light. By the time the boys got there the light had dispersed and Vampira was nowhere to be seen.

"What the…" began Cyborg

They heard the sound again and turned around in time to see Vampira appear again in the same position, arms crossed over chest and face tilted upwards.

As they stared in shock, her head snapped forward and she smiled and narrowed her eyes.

Kid Flash was there in an instant, distracting her. Cyborg and the girls shot at her while Robin and Beast Boy came up behind her and began to batter her, Robin with his bo-staff and Beast Boy as a tiger.

Vampira fell to her knees under the onslaught. She tried to get her hands to her shoulders but Robin grabbed them and twisted them behind her back.

The others fell back while Robin pushed her against a wall and got some handcuffs out of his belt. Just as he was about to clip them over Vampira's wrists, she rose one leg and kicked him right in the crotch. The others visibly winced.

Robin's face crumpled in pain and he fell to the floor in foetal position, rolling and moaning.

Vampira turned around and looked for an opening, panic written on her face.

"Get…her…" Gasped Robin from the ground.

Starfire remained behind to look after Robin as the others ran at Vampira.

Kid Flash naturally got there first and knocked the surprised Vampira to the ground. As she looked up his eyes met hers.

HELP! PAIN! HATE! CURSE! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY! TREATY!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kid Flash backed away. He fell to the floor, clutching his head.

As Jinx ran to his side Vampira shook her head as if to clear it and got up. She looked at the remaining Titans and panicked. She ran to the edge of the rooftop and threw herself off, growing her wings as she fell.

Beast Boy readied himself to fly after her but was distracted by a groan from the fallen Kid Flash.

Jinx held his head up and looked at him, a worried expression on her face, "Are you alright?" she asked him. A second later she mentally slapped herself, _stupid!_ She yelled inwardly, _you're not meant to give any signs that you like him! Remember? Quick, um, frown at him! _

As Kid Flash opened his eyes he saw Jinx's worried face turn into a frown. "Treaty," he muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin limping towards them with the rest of the team. He knew Robin would want a full report and sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

He was right. "What happened?" Asked Robin as he walked/limped.

Kid Flash told the team as Raven flew them back to the tower.

Robin turned to Cyborg as they came to rest on the tower roof, "Have you ever heard of an electronic treaty?"

"I'll check the computer when we get in." Said Cyborg, "If it is electronic at least we'll know Vampira is acting for someone else, and not of her own free will."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I wasn't going to update so quickly but I figure, why wait?

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans. I just wish I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four

Vampira flew over the city junkyard, looking for the landing point. About a quarter of a mile in, she saw it. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then began to descend gracefully to the clearing of dirt in amongst the crushed cars and busted fridges.

When she was about three meters from the ground, it began to rumble and split open to reveal a tunnel of black metal, twisting out of sight beneath the earth.

As she floated down, the entrance closed. The only light she had was that from below. She emerged suddenly into a cavern of metal. It had a plain door to the north and another door leading to a long windowed room to the south.

Below her there was a platform. As soon as Vampira's feet touched the floor, a containment field appeared around the platform, trapping her within.

She stood silently, as if waiting commands.

Inside the long windowed room, a small boy began to take a wire-covered suit off.

Vampira looked up suddenly. She had control again! Her shoulders drooped. She knew it wouldn't be for long.

Just then, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw the door on the north side of the room open. Four figures entered, it was too dark to see any distinctive features. One was huge and hulking, two looked normal and one seemed to have horns. They ignored her and walked past into the windowed room.

"Hey Gizmo it went great huh?" Asked Mammoth hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" Yelled Gizmo, "She nearly got our butts kicked and our cover blown!"

"Heh heh," sniggered Billy, "You mean _you_ did!" He laughed, pointing at Gizmo. Another Billy appeared and slapped the first Billy on the back, "Good one Billy!" The second Billy pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Kyd Wykkyd leaned against a wall and yawned. See-More looked out of the window at the figure of Vampira, sitting cross-legged on the platform with her back to them.

Gizmo, Billy and Mammoth were all arguing now and the noise was giving See-More a headache. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. Even Kyd Wykkyd looked surprised.

See-More glared at the rest of his team. "Would it kill you," He asked Gizmo, "to tell us what the heck you're talking about?"

Gizmo made a face and turned to the screen behind him. He tapped at the keyboard furiously for a moment before beckoning them over.

"Look," he said in a bored tone, pointing.

The screen showed a picture of Vampira facing Kid Flash, looking at him directly.

"Um, am I the only one here who don't get it?" Asked Billy in a puzzled voice. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head.

"Look you snot-pickin' idiots!" Growled Gizmo, "When she had eye contact with that nose-pickin' do-gooder, I noted a rise in her individual brain activity!"

He looked around expectantly. The team gazed back at him with their mouths open and their eyes glazed. Gizmo shook his head, "She was communicating with him telepathically." He tried.

"Huh?" asked Mammoth.

Gizmo groaned inwardly. "She…was…talking…to…him…with…her…mind!" He said in a slow sarcastic voice usually reserved for talking to babies.

"Ohhh…" The noises of comprehension filled Gizmo's fast-paced brain and he rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer.

_Why'd I have to get stuck with such idiots?_ He asked himself in annoyance. _The only smart one is See-More and he doesn't **do** anything anymore. Just stands around doing nothing! Hmmm, maybe a robbery is in order, to boost the morale. After all, we need all the morale boosting we can get. _

"Okay!" Said Gizmo, turning to face the group, "I think it's time for a good old-fashioned robbery! Who's up for it?"

Everyone agreed enthusiastically and raced away to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gizmo switched on his jet-pack and zoomed over to the screen. "Okay, we got three targets," He said, "A jewellery store, an unguarded bank and a warehouse full of everything except low security."

"Wait!"

Gizmo turned to See-More, "What?" He asked, irritated.

"The Titans will catch us!" Said See-More, "There are seven of them and only five of us! We'll go down like a sack of potatoes!"

"No they won't." Said Gizmo smugly. "About five minutes before we start robbing, I'll send out some drones to wreck uptown Jump City. By the time those snot-munchin' Teen Titans have taken care of them, we'll be back here with all the loot!"

The others agreed it was a good plan and set out.

As they ran to the elevator, See-More hung back, looking at the image of Vampira on the screen.

Mammoth's voice cut through his half-formed thoughts, "Hey See-More, you comin'?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'." Muttered See-More with one last glance at the screen.

**In the elevator**

"Why in tarnation you lookin' at that screen all the time?"

"Someone wants a girlfriend! Someone wants a girlfriend! Someone wants a…ow!"

An eyeball hit Gizmo's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya everybody! (Now you say hiya doctor, um, insert one syllable word here please!)

Now I know there hasn't been much KF/Jinx so far, but it will progress! I promise! They just need a little time to build up the trust. I mean, she did used to be a villain.

Anyway, back to the story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

"I found it! I found it!"

The Titans raced to the living room where an excited Cyborg was sitting in front of the computer.

"Cyborg, calm down," Said Robin, "What did you find?"

Cyborg turned to face the puzzled group, "You asked me if I could find out if the 'Treaty' was electronic, so I looked, and it is!"

"So…" Said Raven, "What-"

"Is it and what does it do?" Beast Boy interrupted. Raven looked slightly annoyed but let it pass without comment.

Blissfully unaware, Cyborg went into a long and complicated monologue about how the Treaty worked and what sort of electric components it used.

"DUDE!!!"

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, who was waving his hands in confusion.

"What?" He asked, "Was I going too fast for you? Should I explain it again? Slower?"

Beast Boy almost screamed. "All we asked is what it did!" He yelled, "Not what colour wires made up its insides!"

"Yes," Said Starfire, "I believe the term is, 'rambling on'?"

"Man I wasn't doin' no ramblin'!"

"Dude you were so rambling!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone turned to Jinx, who looked like her eyes were made of fire. "What are you doing?" She turned to Cyborg, "Just tell us what the hell it does so we can go kick butt! You got that Tin Man?"

Cyborg folded his arms and grumbled under his breath, muttering something like; "Not sayin' nothin'."

"Never mind," Said Kid Flash, holding up a small booklet, "I just printed out the instruction book."

After a moment of confusion, the team found the right page.

"The Treaty," read Starfire "Is a high-tech ultra-compatible control system that accesses the patient's nervous system, rendering the patient completely under the control of the user."

Robin took the book, "The Treaty is a small device lodged in the patient's body. Unlike usual control devices, the Treaty is only five millimetres in diameter, so that it can be swallowed instead of welded into the skin."

"That's how Slade controlled Terra!" Cried Beast Boy, "That suit he gave her stuck to her skin!"

Robin nodded before continuing, "Once inside the body of the patient, the Treaty will disintegrate, spreading to all parts of the body. Within an hour, the user (provided they use the suit correctly), will be able to control the patient completely."

The Titans stood in stunned silence. Raven grabbed the book. "Without the suit, the Treaty is useless," She read. Looking up she said, "So we just have to destroy the suit and Vampira will be free."

Cyborg grabbed the booklet and began to flip through it quickly. "Look!" He said, holding the book up sideways to show a coloured diagram of a silvery suit with wires stuck all over it. **(That's the one Gizmo was wearing for you numbskulls who don't get it) **

The teens looked closely. Just then, the tower was flooded in red light and a siren began to wail.

"Titans, trouble!" Yelled Robin, pointing at the door which everyone promptly ran to.

In the T-Car (which was more of a T-Bus since Cyborg had added two extra seats in the back for Jinx and Kid Flash), Cyborg tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"What?" Asked Robin.

"We got two things at the same time man!" Said Cyborg quietly.

"WHAT!!!"

"Dude! Do you mind? My ears are extra sensitive!" Yelled Beast Boy from the back.

"What do you mean two things at the same time?" Shouted Robin, ignoring Beast Boy, who was twisting a finger in his ear in an attempt to clear it.

"I mean," Yelled Cyborg back at him, "That two things are happening at once! We got a bunch of robots uptown, and the HIVE five downtown!"

"A distraction." Said Jinx instantly. Everyone looked at her. Her cheeks reddened. "Gizmo mentioned using robots as a distraction for you while they were robbing something big," She muttered, turning her face away, "He figured that by the time you'd taken care of the robots, we-I mean, they, would be gone with the loot."

Jinx was almost whispering now, her embarrassment clear to see. Kid Flash subtly put his arm around her and shot death looks at the others that seriously said _back off!_

Jinx's first reaction to the arm had been to push it away, but it was comforting. No one had ever put an arm around her unless they wanted something, and she knew Kid Flash was just being a good friend.

_That's the thing with heroes, _She thought absently as they drove, _they don't have to worry about their fellow heroes stabbing them in the back or withdrawing their support at the last minute. They know they can count on them all the way. Because they're not just allies, _She realised, _they're friends._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So? Whaddya think? Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't updated for a while. Never mind. Back to school tomorrow! Wail!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't. Sob

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans agreed to split up; Jinx, Raven and Beast Boy would take care of the robots while Kid Flash, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire would take care of the HIVE 5.

Raven created a disk of energy for Jinx to surf on as they sped uptown to meet the robots.

When they got there, Beast Boy turned into a bear and began to take down the robots surrounding him. Raven enveloped a few cars and threw them and Jinx caused a few of the bots to short-circuit as they were flying.

They began to fall to where Beast Boy was. Unknowing, he had turned human again.

"Beast Boy!" Yelled Raven desperately; she was busy fending off the robots that were closing in on her. Beast Boy heard her cry and looked up to see over a ton of metal falling towards him.

At the last moment, he turned into a falcon and flew out of the way. He turned into a T-Rex and stomped to where Raven was being overwhelmed by machines. Jinx short-circuited the robots in his way.

He swept the robots away from Raven and they began to destroy them. _Too slow,_ thought Jinx. She looked at the new rank of robots that were coming up behind the duo and created a ball of bad luck.

She realised suddenly that if she threw the bad luck at the robots it would throw them right into Beast Boy and Raven's backs. She thought quickly.

"Raven!" She yelled, throwing the bad luck to her. Raven turned just in time and caught the ball in a net of dark energy. Jinx waved and pointed to the rank of new robots that were readying their guns. Raven realised what Jinx meant and threw the bad luck ball at them, along with a blast of her own power for good measure.

The combination wiped out every single one. Jinx leapt down to help battle the robots still in front of Beast Boy. After the girls had done the combination trick again, Jinx turned to Raven, "How did we just do that?" She asked, exhilarated.

Raven gave her a small smile, "I guess our powers are more similar than we realised." She said thoughtfully, "That's why they didn't cancel each other out."

"Um, sorry to break up this little bonding moment," Beast Boy interrupted, "But the others probably need our help right now."

As they flew uptown, Raven suggested to Jinx that they train together next time, to test the limitations of this new combination power.

_She doesn't hate me, _thought Jinx gleefuly as she agreed, _she might even be beginning to trust me! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, the HIVE 5 was cleaning up.

"Heh!" Laughed Gizmo. He turned to See-More, "Told ya the crum-buckets would fall for it!" He crowed triumphantly.

"Fall for what?"

The HIVE 5 turned to the doorway of the jewellery store they were robbing and saw Robin, Cyborg and Starfire glaring at them.

"Crud!" Yelled Gizmo, activating his jet-pack.

"Hey," Said Mammoth suddenly, "Where's the zoom guy?"

"He's behind you," Said Kid Flash's voice by Mammoth's shoulder. Mammoth spun around with a shout of alarm and anger.

While the big guy was distracted, the Titans attacked. Starfire picked Robin up and threw him at the hovering Gizmo, bringing them both to the ground.

Starfire threw starbolts at the army of Billy's, and Cyborg shot at Kyd Wykkyd, who kept disappearing into shadow portals.

"Man don't you ever keep still!" Grunted Cyborg as he shot at Kyd Wykkyd's portals. As the beam of blue disappeared into black, Kyd Wykkyd flew backwards out of it, the beam hitting him full on in the chest.

Cyborg grinned, "Boo…" He was cut off as an eyeball hit him in the back of his head. He got up and turned to see See-More, in the middle of re-growing another eye.

Meanwhile, Starfire was being ambushed by Billy's. "Robin!" She managed to scream as she was overwhelmed by the tide of red-clothed teens.

"Starfire!" Yelled Robin. He knocked Gizmo into a wall with his bo-staff and ran to help the alien. He knocked the Billy's off Starfire and dragged her out.

Starfire's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Look out!" She shrieked, pointing behind Robin.

Without looking, Robin ducked and rolled two meters away, just in time to avoid being crushed by a thrown Mammoth. Kid Flash appeared beside them. He shrugged, "Sorry about that," He grinned apologetically, "But I had to put him somewhere." He shot off and reappeared a second later to add an unconscious Kyd Wykkyd to the pile.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and blushed. As Robin got off Starfire, she rose a few feet into the air and flew off to help Cyborg deal with See-More.

Just then, Jinx, Raven and Beast Boy entered. Starfire floated past them in a blue bubble, yelling and pointing at Cyborg and See-More.

"I'll go help him!" Yelled Jinx as she jumped of the energy disc she was standing on and ran to help Cyborg.

See-More was losing. On the outside it looked like he could keep going, when inwardly, he knew he was weakening and that Cyborg could carry on for hours.

He dodged a sonic blast, and as it followed him, backflipped behind the desk and crouched down low. He flicked his eye to X-Ray and watched as Jinx ran to Cyborg's side.

Cyborg was distracted. That was all the opportunity he needed. Checking to see if the way was clear, he sprinted to Gizmo, who was an inch from being pummelled by Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash, Raven and Beast Boy.

See-More had to admit, the boy was holding up very well, but he was running out of steam. They had to get out. Fast.

Gizmo saw See-More running to him and threw something to him. See-More jumped and caught it. It was a little sachet, about two inches in diameter. He looked up. If he had eyebrows, he would have raised them. As it was, a question mark flashed over his eye for a second.

"Smelling salts!" Screamed Gizmo, "Wake up Kyd Wykkyd!"

See-More didn't have to be told twice. Billy, who was distracting Cyborg and Jinx, sent ten of himself to keep the way clear for him.

Nevertheless, Jinx threw off five Billy's and ran to intercept him, along with Robin and Starfire. The Billy's guarding See-More split and took down Robin and Starfire.

Jinx saw an opening and took it. She cartwheeled gracefully and jumped on See-More.

Pinning him to the floor of the trashed jewellery store, she twisted his arm behind his back, making sure to keep his eye on the floor.

See-More felt the bone in his arm click and he groaned in pain. Jinx obviously thought it was a trick and twisted tighter. The bone cracked. See-More screamed.

A Billy hurtled into her and she flew backwards, releasing See-More. She never hit the ground because Kid Flash caught her and set her upright with a grin before running off to help take care of the Billy's.

See-More clutched the smelling salts in his good hand and made his way to where Kyd Wykkyd lay. If his helmet would let him, tears would have been streaming down his face. As it was, they clogged up his throat and made it difficult to breathe properly.

As he knelt next to Kyd Wykkyd and wafted the salts under his nose, he took a moment to look at his left arm. He nearly forgot to breathe.

There was blood pouring from a gash where a white thing was poking out from the skin. It took a moment for his brain to process the fact that the white thing… was a bone.

Kyd Wykkyd suddenly snapped upright, looking around in alarm. See-More grabbed his shoulder with his good hand, "Create a portal!" He said urgently, "I'll tell the others!"

The Billy's had already seen, and one of them somersaulted into Gizmo and threw the small boy into the portal that Kyd Wykkyd had hurriedly created.

A small army of Billy's picked up Mammoth and threw him into the portal before becoming one Billy and jumping in after him.

See-More stepped up, turning so his back was facing it. He saw Jinx look at him and do a double-take at the blood pooling on the floor around him. He saw darkness swirl around the edges of his vision. The world seemed to be spinning…

Jinx stared in horror at what she had done, the bone poking through See-More's arm, the blood dripping onto the floor. She tore her gaze from his arm and looked at his face. He swayed, _he's going to faint!_ She realised.

She saw, as if in slow motion, See-More's eye close and his body fall backwards and be enveloped in shadows. Kyd Wykkyd sprang like a cat to the entrance of the portal. As it began to shrink around him, his gaze caught hers and held her transfixed. His angry red eyes seemed to blame her, to say;_ you can never be a part of us again after this. _

After the portal closed, she remained still, in shock. When a hand landed on her shoulder, she started. She looked round and saw Kid Flash looking at her inquiringly.

To her surprise and embarrassment, she started to shake and stammer; "He – he – I – I – broke…"

Kid Flash could see she was deeply upset. He took her arm and guided her out of the ruined store and into open air where she collapsed against him.

He looked down in surprise; Jinx had always been so strong, _But,_ He mused, _she did say that See-More was the nicest member of the HIVE 5, and that he was always the nicest to her. _

He felt something wet on his chest, _No way!_ He thought in shocked surprise as he looked down. He was right. Jinx was crying! _This has **got** to be shock!_ He thought, mouth hanging open.

"Hey?"

Kid Flash turned his head, arms still holding Jinx up. When he saw it was just Robin, he turned so he could see Jinx. "I'm gonna take her home." Said Kid Flash quietly, "You go on ahead."

Robin nodded and went back inside. Kid Flash looked down at Jinx and raised her chin with a finger. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke, "I'm gonna take us home okay?" When she nodded slightly he continued, "I'm gonna run okay? You know, running the way I do it. Is that okay?"

When Jinx nodded again he lifted her into bridal position and got ready. After checking she was secure he set off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Reviews please! I won't carry on unless I get at least one new review! (Feeble threat I know, but my trained ninja gerbil is busy at the moment...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've had SO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!

Hey, in the episode Deception, when the HIVE Academy is collapsing, is it just me, or does Angel kinda hug Kyd Wykkyd and he zaps them out of there? Should I include some KW/Angel, or would it make the plot too complicated? You decide!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyd Wykkyd flew through the portal, coming to rest in the living room of the HIVE 5 base. Gizmo, Mammoth and over twenty Billy's were crowded around a prone figure on the floor.

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head. He walked up to Gizmo and rapped on the little bald head. When the child genius turned to him, he pointed at the unconscious See-More and disappeared in a whirl of shadows.

Gizmo sprang into action.

"Mammoth!" He yelled, "Pick him up and take him to my lab." He turned to the Billy's, "You lot find me some bandages." No-one moved. "NOW!" Screamed Gizmo.

The Billy's were panicking. They had absolutely no idea where the bandages were kept. Hell, they didn't even know they _had_ bandages!

Three Billy's ran in desperation to the observation room, pelting past the platform where Vampira was sitting cross-legged.

As they turned the observation room upside-down in search of bandages, Vampira watched, a slight smirk on her face as she waited for them to finish.

As the Billy's ran past her platform again, she waved at them to stop. One of the Billy's noticed and skidded to a stop, calling to the others to do the same.

As they gazed at her expectantly, she began to mime. She gestured to her arm, and then pretended to wrap something around it. She then pointed through the door that led to the rest of the complex, pointed up, and then to the left.

The Billy's realised she was telling them where the bandages were, and ran out without as much as a thank you. Vampira shook her head at their lack of manners, then sat down in a meditative position and let her mind wander.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Billy's ran into Gizmo's lab. See-More was lying on a clean metal table and Gizmo was using his spider-legs to rise above him. Gizmo looked up as the red-clothed Texans entered.

"Well it's about time!" He growled, "I didn't think you'd find them!" He snatched the roll of material from a Billy and turned his back to them. As the Billy's began to inch closer, hoping for a better view, one of Gizmo's spider-legs swung around and knocked them all out of the door before closing it behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mammoth and the Billy's waited anxiously outside the lab. It had been over half an hour. There was a sudden whir of darkness and Kyd Wykkyd joined them.

"Hey where you been?" Demanded Mammoth, startled by the silent boy's appearance. Kyd Wykkyd just stared at him for a moment (with red eyes, this had quite an effect). Mammoth was suitably freaked out and turned away.

Just then, the door swung open. A crowd of Billy's pushed and shoved each other, hoping to see See-More. They were disappointed. Gizmo flew out on his jet-pack and slammed the door shut behind him so fast that none of the Billy's saw so much as a bandage end.

"How is he?" Rumbled Mammoth.

"Sleeping," Growled Gizmo, he was exhausted; he had gone straight from a battle to fixing See-More's arm and he didn't like blood all that much either.

"Oh, oh," Yelled a Billy, "Can we see him?"

"No!" Gizmo snapped. "Not 'til morning when he wakes up. Go in there now and your ugly mugs will probably give him a heart attack!" So saying, Gizmo flew down the corridor to sector 8; his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? I know it's not very long. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've taken so long to update, I kinda lost my feeling for the story, but I'm back now (if only for a little), and here's the next update in the story!

DISCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 8

"Uhhgg…"

See-More opened his eye. Thanks to his super-eye, the room was instantly in focus. He sat up.

"Owww!"

See-More looked down at his arm. It was in a sling, wrapped in bandages against his chest. If he moved it too much, it would hurt, he decided. He swung his legs off the bed cautiously, careful not to jolt his arm. He moved carefully to the door and had his hand on the handle before realising that he was astronomically hungry. He opened the door anyway and walked slowly to the main room.

As he entered, he saw everyone except Gizmo seated on the giant sofa watching the end of West Side Story. As Tony was shot, Mammoth burst into loud tears. He threw back his head and wailed theoretically. He was more upset about Tony's death than Maria was.

See-More rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he put a pop-tart in the microwave. As he waited for the microwave to ping, a Billy turned round and caught sight of him.

"Guys!" He yelled, pointing at See-More, "He's awake!"

See-More smiled tolerantly as everyone crowded around him, Mammoth still with tears on his giant cheeks.

"Can you take off the bandage?"

"Can we see the scar?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Can you remember anything?"

"How many fingers are we holding up?"

See-More blinked as he answered. "Uh, no, no, only when I move it, a little, and…" He paused, looking at the various Billy's holding up their fingers, "Twenty-seven."

The microwave pinged and See-More devoured his pop-tart. "Where's Gizmo?" He asked when he'd finished.

"In his lab." Said a Billy, who looked slightly green – watching See-More eating pop-tarts was not a pleasant thing to watch.

"Thanks," grinned See-More, as he headed to Gizmo's laboratory. The others watched him leave.

"Does it make you feel ill watching him eat those things?" Asked a Billy weakly. The others nodded, also slightly sickened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gizmo squinted through his goggles, which were pulled down over his eyes. His tongue slid out of his mouth as it always did when he was concentrating. He carefully moved his hand away and reached for a tool on his left. He grasped it carefully and was just about to touch it to the innards of his invention when…

"Hey Giz!"

Gizmo screamed and almost dropped his tool into the inside of his invention, which could have cut out the power to the entire city while blowing him to kingdom come. He flew into the air on his jet pack, "You idiot!" He screamed, "You could have killed us both! Do you realise what would have happened if…" He yanked his goggles up and saw See-More standing below him. "See-More!" He exclaimed, then, "How's your arm?"

"Fine, thanks." Said See-More gratefully, "A trained doctor couldn't have done better!"

"Well I'm better than a trained doctor then aren't I?" Said Gizmo, rudely. "I'm busy right now, so go away!"

See-More, however, was reluctant to leave. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked hopefully. Gizmo took pity on his expression. "Can you feed the girl?" He asked, "I won't get round to it for hours otherwise."

See-More nodded gratefully and went to grab some food and go to the girl's containment field. As he walked into the room where Vampira was kept, he saw she was sleeping. _Or pretending to, _he thought.

He cautiously moved closer to the containment field. She didn't move. He moved to tap the edge of the platform…

WHAM! See-More stumbled backwards as Vampira pressed against the containment field. Hate was etched into every line on her face. Her clothes and skin began to burn, but she paid them no heed.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed wildly, "I AM MEANT TO BE FREE! YET YOU HAVE MADE ME GROVEL IN A CAGE WHERE I CANNOT _FLY_!!!"

She screamed furiously and threw herself against the barrier again and again, seemingly uncaring about the pain that the field was inflicting on her.

See-More stood back and decided to wait 'til she ran out of steam. It didn't look like it was gonna happen any time soon. After a full minute, Vampira stepped back from the wall and glared at him with unbent loathing smouldering in her eyes before throwing back her head and screaming her rage. The sound ripped into See-More's helmeted head and he cried out in pain.

In her scream, he heard her hate for him and the other HIVE members, but for other things as well; the containment field which kept her imprisoned, Gizmo for donning the suit that controlled her every move, her low status in the world where she was born, a mother she had never known, a person-thing called Lucifer who was looking for her even now, yet would protect her from anything he could.

The scream petered out, and See-More raised his head. Vampira was in a heap on the circular platform. Her head rose slowly, and when her eyes met his, he saw despair, but also hope, and contempt. The meaning was clear. She hated the HIVE 5, but would not act in raw anger again. She would wait for the perfect opening, and then strike with a burning fury that would all but consume them. She smiled evilly. She knew what he had seen. And she knew it scared him.

As he ran out of the room, Vampira watched him. She wished she could see him without his helmet on. It would mean she could read his expression clearly. For now though, she would have to assume that he was as ruthless as the rest of them.

She sighed. Her outburst had made her hungry. And she needed to pee. Bad. She hoped one of them came back soon. She looke at the burns on her arms and hands. She was not lucky enough to have the gift of accelerated healing, so she was going to have to wait for her burns to heal naturally.

If she escaped, perhaps the dark girl would help her. Vampira had sensed the strong healing gifts around her. She sighed. It was doubtful that she would escape. The little one was clever beyond his years. _Not clever enough not to make mistakes, though._ Thought Vampira, no one was old or clever enough not to make mistakes.

What do you think? Reviews please : )


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken so long to update; I've had serious writers block.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Teen Titans. It would be nice, but no.

Chapter 9

Kid Flash backed out of Jinx's room, "You're sure you're okay?" He asked for the fifty-seventh time. Jinx threw her pillow at his head. His arm moved to intercept it automatically as she told him to get out now before she fried his ass.

Kid Flash backed up with his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going baby," A vase zoomed towards his head just as the doors began to close.

"Don't call me baby!" Jinx yelled as the doors closed on Kid Flash. The vase hit the door and smashed. Jinx shook her head and smiled. Kid Flash had brought her home last evening and had kept all the other Titans out except Raven, who had teleported in, and Beast Boy, who had slipped under the door as a flea. They had each asked if she was alright and Jinx told both of them that she was fine; it was just shock at the sight of blood.

Jinx's smile slipped off as she remembered. It wasn't the blood. It was the fact that it was See-More's blood that got to her. She still felt weak at the memory. Then she shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. The past was past, she told herself sternly. No use crying over spilt milk.

With that thought still in her head, she began to eat the breakfast Kid Flash had brought her. When she had finished, she got up and had a shower in the en-suite bathroom she insisted on having. Consequently, after she'd had it installed, all the other Titans went to Cyborg and pleaded with him to install one for each of them too. After a lot of grumbling and harrumphing, Cyborg had gotten to work.

In the shower she turned so that the water ran down her back. Having a shower always soothed her. She reached for the shampoo and began to rub it into her hair, massaging her head. She waited until her head was almost white with foam, then leaned back and let the hot water wash it away. She sighed happily; showering was her favourite pastime.

After her shower, Jinx dressed in her uniform, which she hadn't changed since leaving the HIVE 5. As she walked through the door into the common room, everyone asked if she felt alright. She fended off their questions with a grin and went to make herself some toast.

As she was eating, Raven came and sat next to her, holding a steaming mug of herbal tea. Jinx made a face. She didn't know how Raven could stand the stuff – it was basically hot water with a herby smell, and it didn't taste of anything at all.

"I was thinking," Raven said in her low voice, "After you've eaten, we could show Robin that combination power we did yesterday. He could probably design a training exercise or two for us, if you're up for it."

Jinx smiled. She liked how Raven didn't tiptoe around her after she'd almost fainted yesterday. "Sure!" She agreed enthusiastically. Raven nodded and sipped her tea. When both she and Jinx had finished, they both went to the gym. Surprisingly enough, Beast Boy was in there. Raven raised her eyebrows, as much a display of emotion as she would allow herself.

"Hey ladies," Beast Boy grinned, sliding out from under the weights he'd been lifting. Jinx noted that they weren't small weights either, and smiled to herself. It was all too obvious that Beast Boy was trying to impress Raven.

Raven just rolled her eyes and looked sideways at Jinx, "Want to try and knock Beast Boy through the ceiling?" She asked, letting Jinx see the tiny twitch at the corner of her mouth to let her know she was joking. Jinx smirked and her eyes flashed a dangerous pink as they both turned to Beast Boy, both their hands glowing with their respective powers.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Beast Boy backed away with his hands in the air; "Can't I stay and train for a while without you two beating me to a pulp?" He grinned nervously, trying to judge whether they really would toss him through the ceiling.

After a hair-raising two seconds, the two girls let their powers fade and Jinx grinned at Beast Boy, who looked slightly relieved. What could she say? Raven and her were both professional witches, and people were right to fear them for what they could do.

Beast Boy slid back under the weights and began to lift them, grunting with effort. Jinx shrugged at Raven and they both set up the cardboard targets Robin kept in the store cupboard. When they were done, Jinx looked at Raven, "Want to try it now?" She asked, hands on hips.

Raven nodded and put her hood up. Jinx's hands glowed pink and she threw a small hex at Raven, who caught it in her own power and held it. "I'll see how long I can hold your hex," She said in her monotone. Beast Boy looked up with interest. Raven's powers were encasing the hex, making it look like she was holding a globe of jello.

Suddenly, the blackness of Raven's power winked out. Raven's eyes widened; she could still sense her energy surrounding the hex; her power hadn't disappeared – it had turned invisible! The bright pink hex Raven had trapped began to pulse, and as Jinx and Beast Boy leaned forward in curiosity, it stretched into an oval. The outsides became ringed with black and the inside of the oval disappeared.

To the three teens amazement, a picture of Vampira slid into focus. She was sat cross-legged, and her eyes were closed. As Raven, Beast Boy and Jinx blinked, Vampira's eyes snapped open, and she looked straight at them. Beast Boy shrieked and he jumped backwards, tripping over one of the cardboard targets. Jinx and Raven simply stared; what had they done?

Vampira blinked a couple of times, then frowned. "Can you hear me?" She asked. It was clear she was speaking normally, but Jinx, Raven and Beast Boy could only hear her faintly.

"We can hear you," Raven said, staying calm, "Where are you? Are the HIVE 5 there? Are you under their control?"

Vampira nodded, "Under Jump City junkyard," She told them, and they had to listen hard to hear her reply. She spoke fast, glancing round nervously, "They are planning to use me to attack you at three-thirty this afternoon. I will be destroying a jewellery store downtown to attract your attention. Strike me from behind. Use the fast one in the red and yellow to strike me from behind," She was speaking urgently now, "I am weakest between my shoulder blades. Deliver a hard hit there and I shall collapse temporarily. Then kick my left ankle. It is weak. Knock me out. Keep me down. Destroy the HIVE 5! Here is the entrance –"

She showed them an overhead image of the junkyard, the clearing and the earth splitting open and the tunnel of black metal. The image dissolved and Vampira stared at them urgently, "Someone is coming to feed me," She told them hurriedly, "See-More, I think. Free me! Free me!" She gave them one last desperate, searing look, her eyes flashing panic before her image fizzed out. The pink swirled in to fill the centre of the oval before it melted into a ball again and the dark of Raven's power blinked into sight once more, covering the hex in black.

"Dude," Beast Boy was the first to speak, "That was so weird! We _so_ gotta tell Robin!" Jinx and Raven agreed and they all hurried out of the gym to find their leader.

"If See-More was coming to feed her," Jinx said as they jogged along the corridors, "Then his arm must be okay!" She grinned happily, and ran a little faster.

"Robin!" Beast Boy yelled as they burst into the common room. Robin looked up from where he had been monitoring the security panel with Cyborg.

"Whoa, slow down," He said, holding up his hands, "What's going on?" Jinx and Beast Boy told Robin what had happened while Raven levitated above them in her meditating position. She sent out her soul-self to search for the opening Vampira had showed her in the hex-vision.

"Man," Said Cyborg when Jinx and Beast Boy had finished, "That's amazing! How d'ya think Vampira spoke to you?"

Jinx shrugged, "Maybe she has similar powers to Raven?" She suggested, just as Raven's soul-self flew in through the giant windows. It disappeared into Raven's prone body, and Raven floated down to face Robin.

"Vampira wasn't lying." She stated flatly, "The HIVE 5 has set up a large base under the junkyard. I also saw Gizmo's schedule. She wasn't lying about the three-thirty attack either."

Robin nodded, his face set in the determined expression the Titans all knew. "If she was telling the truth about that," He said in his best leader voice, "I say we take her down the way she told us how. When she's down, we'll attack the HIVE 5 base and destroy the Treaty suit, and hopefully then Vampira will be able to answer a few questions."

"Good plan," Cyborg said, "I'll go tell Star an' F." So saying, he strode purposefully out. Robin nodded.

"Okay, it's nearly nine-thirty now," He said, "If we go downtown at three, we should have plenty of time to hide ourselves, ready for Vampira to turn up, and when she does, we'll be there to stop her wrecking the place and take her down. Raven," He said, turning to her, "Did you find out the name of the jewellery store?"

"Crimson and Hawk's," She said. She turned to Jinx, "Want to go practice for real now?"

Jinx grinned, "Yeah, maybe we can hit Vampira with a blast if those moves don't work,"

Robin smiled grimly. If things got nasty, they were going to need all the power they could get.

comments? I know it's been a while since I updated, but no flames please! whimpers


End file.
